realm of mortal kombat
by SesshomaruGakupo
Summary: the saurian race a long died out race the mother of the saurian and the fight she endure to save the last of the saurian from the deadly tournament.
1. mother of saurian

Sakura was the mother of all Saurian beings and they all bred in the green lands of Earthrealm everyone respected her even the elder gods; no one questioned any of her creation. To Sakura they were her children and she loved them all, Every Saurian child was blessed when hatched and given a special pendant that represented her and the proudness she show of their birth. As every lover resented their baby to the clan she would hold the child and sing the Saurian birthing ceremonial song:

"Nenneko, nenneko,  
Nenneko yo.  
Yurika go no uta o,  
kanari ya ga uta u yo.  
Nenneko, nenneko,  
Nenneko yo."

This happen every year when a child was born as a feast for the family was held for the Saurian people this was their life outside of the world who never knew them. The world outside of Saurians became over flooded and they wanted more room; When the news of the confliction between two powerful Elder gods many of the Saurians fled to the realm of Zaterra hoping the Elder god Shinnok and Raiden has either settled their violence or killed each other. Life began all over the young suckling would play amongst her and enjoy the wisdom she given them, but all were to train when they need to defend their people and land running from their homes was to end that not even Edenia could take the land from them. Sakura watched the young get older and began their own family all came to an end when Shao Kahn began his conquering of realms. Zaterra was no different the lushes trees and beautiful waters was on his list of destruction; Sakura saw many killed by the shadow priest and tarkatan army that she saw only one fight his way Kahn appeared behind the woman

"STOP OUR SHE DIES!"

Sakura struggled as his massive arms strangled her, the reptilian expression changed "SHE MEANS SOMETHING TO YOU!" taking his mask off reptile began a series of sounds and hisses "MOTHER SAURIAN!" he looked at Kahn "FOR HER LIFE!I"LL GIVE YOU MY LOYALITIES!" Kahn thought then smiled "Good boy! Take them to my castle!" the leaser of the Tarkatan Baraka pushed the woman to walk forward as they paraded the village, all that followed Kahn watched the two they've never encountered before a people feared the gruesome of reptiles appearance "MAY SHAO KAHN DESTROY YOUR SOUL! FIEND!"

he could hear as he turned to Sakura Baraka pushed the woman farther as he punched reptile in his stomach "Stop stalling in your steps!"

Sakura placed her hand on Baraka's arm burning it "You she witch! You'll pay for that!" Kahn turned back "BARAKA EASE YOURSELF!"

Once at the gate Sakura and reptile was met by Princess Kitana and her friend Jade "More fighters? Father!" Kahn stroked his daughter's hair "Yes keep an eye on the Reptilian, She witch, Baraka wants to place his blades in her!" she bowed "Yes Father and Shang Tsung have finished your prize fighter his name is yet unknown!"

Kahn turned "Reptile you will practice your training and follow the routine of all my warriors; while Mother here will be teaching my creation the art of combat!"

Kahn turned "Kitana take her to the flesh pit to meet her new child!"

Sakura was the oldest of any being but what Kahn had Shang Tsung do to her was not what she'd wished the last of her children to see, before seeing the new warrior Kahn had Shang Tsung age the woman at the appropriate look so she could not dare oppose Kahn but still had the strength to train the warrior in his abilities. The Sorcerer brought the being to see her as Sakura sat waiting "Sakura here he is!" she was amazed at how well he was structured beautiful in every way to her "Leave us!"

as Shang Tsung did as commanding the elderly woman teleported herself near the specimen "What do he call you?" she asked as the man looked around "We do not have a name! We are here just to exist!"

Sakura felt bad for the man "my brother was named Ermac and he was as tall as you so Ermac shall suit you well!" the man bowed "We thank you for the name! Now we are not just another creation but one with a soul purpose and a proud name ERMAC will suit us fine!" Ermac and Sakura trained from sun up to sun down the woman was impressed with his ability to learn quickly and once he was finished she took him back to Kahn. "Show your emperor what you've learnt!" Ermac bowed as he picked objects up to toss around like a ragdoll. Baraka was not as impress "Sir I could take him on!" Shao Kahn was very interested "Fine if he dies; Shang Tsung must have disappointed me and I hate to be disappointed!" Ermac turned to Sakura "Show the beast your full potential!" he bowed and prepared himself. "FIGHT!" the emperor screamed as Ermac waited for his opponent to reach him and sent a wave of telekinetic energy to Baraka the monster fell taking all of Ermac's ability Kahn was too much impress with his stealth and speed "ENOUGH I'VE SEEN ENOUGH! What a prize he will be my enforcer Raiden and his pathetic mortal will bow to me at last!"

Reptile and Kitana came back from securing invitation to the tournament as both stop for reptile it was his mother the energy she once had drained from this place and he began to take pity on her; but for Kitana it was Ermac the mysterious of his nature made her wary of his presence but she knew her father must have wanted him for something "Father what is that?" he turned smiling "My dear child he will be my enforcer ERMAC!" Sakura walked to reptile "I'm okay a bit tired I sense you have become stronger and I'm proud my son!" Kahn got up placing his hand on Sakura "I have a bit of confessing myself Ermac use to be human but with a special ingredient to fuse his power; all the warrior's I've killed and absorb are in him including the children you created I just killed your oldest brother Ermac father of the Cryomancer's and the once keeper of the neitherrealm took his body and fused all into him. He cried for me to spare you his lovely dear sister I figured I'd keep you here for another two thousand years to watch maybe how long your last child hold on in this deadly tournament!"  
Sakura turned "You have destroyed the keeper of the neitherrealm? You fool now the damned could come and go as they please mainly Quan Chi!" she stared at Ermac "What has happen to the Cryomancers?" Quan chi appeared smiling "I finally get to see the Saurian's creator and to answer that dead all!" Quan Chi opened a portal and was about to step in "Oh and I forgot don't bother he does not know who you are trapped with thousands screaming for a voice your brother would never reach the surface of that body!"


	2. Mother of saurain 2

After the frightening ordeal Quan Chi gave her she saw less of her son being the creator of a great race made her more fearful of anything happening to reptile to sakura he was the only one left and she felt she was to keep him alive long enough so she could gain the emperor's trust and him give her life back. "Reptile my baby you will not be the only saurian walking this earth just a little longer darling! Mama will make it better for you again!"

Ermac to Sakura was like a child things he did not understand he would question and give gestures on his face of interest when Kahn begun his tournament Ermac was always the one who was force to stay back, she could remember Kahn stating

"Shang Tsung will be the one to run and make sure Mortal Kombat had the best of the best to fight in this deadly fight that I know we will win for sure with Prince Goro as Outworld's champion!"

Ermac walked in as Sakura mocked Kahn's word; once she was tired of the mockery she play her Biwa. "That sound is beautiful!" Ermac frighten the woman "Oh, its you! I thought you were Kahn!"

Ermac remembered the little fight sakura, Kahn and Quan Chi had "You are still hurt by what Kahn did?"

he sat in front. She placed the instrument down "Hurt isn't the correct way to express! Angry is a better Ermac we were family our father was an elder god he was the first elder gods to create the beings in this realm including the new orders of elder gods before his death he sent us down we held the most important roles creation humans were already her I designed a new breed of creatures as you did they walked and talked like humans but they were far from it. Once your creation was on their own your new task was to protect the humans from the damned.

I loved you so much and the day Quan Chi was to be wedded to me you excepted him his heart was pure in those days a sorcerer with a pure heart was hard to find but when he bore our first child he began to change fearing the child would grow more powerful he killed her but on that day you were there and you were handsome that even the new elder gods were jealous to stand near your presence!" Ermac felt a bit ashamed "You lost your child by his ignorance?" Sakura cried as she nodded as a weird instinct impulse him to wrap his arms around her Baraka laughed as Ermac turned

"Hey Black and red Shao Kahn wants you to see him and you too Reptilian woman I bet your boy is dead now!" Sakura hated Baraka she could hear him laugh as they made their way to his throne room.

"Your Highness they are here!" as he bowed and left Shao Kahn got up

"Sakura I know we were in a heated emotion and you taught my warrior well you are free to go if you want but your son is not and shall stay as he promised a loyal fighter in my tournament!"

Sakura looked at Ermac "If I leave those doors I want my old appearance back and I sense you will not be happy with Shang Tsung Raiden is always a step ahead of you no matter what you do! "

Kahn laughed "My brother is very predictable and thanks for your support!"

as the emperor gesture for her to be taken out she fought the guards as she ran back grabbing Ermac "Take care Ermac we shall meet again tell my boy make me proud and I miss him dearly!" Ermac bowed as she looked "Nothing better happen to my brother!" Kahn smiled

"I love that woman such a punch to her words turns me on sometimes!"

Sakura was out on her own as the sorcerer came back with the bad news "WHAT YOU LOST THE TORUNAMEN T TO RAIDEN YOU SHANG TSUNG IS LIKE A FISH ON A HOOK WROMING YOUR WAY OUT AND NOW YOU KNOW WHAT HUAMNS DO TO FISHES ON HOOKS THEY KILL THEM!"

Sakura could hear every word "YOU MADE IT WORST WHEN YOU LET MY DAUGHTER KITANA TO JOIN THEIR TEAM IN DOMINATING I SHALL SWALLOW YOUR SOUL! MILEENA, BARAKA I WANT YOU TO BE HERE AND WITNESS WHAT MAY HAPPEN WHEN YOU FAIL ME!"

Shao Kahn was silent then screamed REPTILE YOU SHOULD SEE THIS STAND NEXT TO ERMAC! Sakura ran back; she peaks her head in seeing everyone bowing to Kahn. The emperor walked around Shang Tsung stopping in front "Give me your soul!"

the illumination souls including his shout out of Shang tsung as they all went into the emperor's body with such force knocking him back to his throne. "Emperor! Are you alright!" Ermac walked over "We shall calm the souls!"

placing a hand on Kahn's chest. Kahn jolted as he pushed Ermac across the room. Mileena and Baraka laughed while reptile sought to help him up "He was calming the souls in you sir!"

Reptile turned "Good I feel fine now and more powerful this is it Outworld shall reign over Earthrealm!"

Shao Kahn appointed Quan Chi and the his chosen warriors he has risen to help "Emperor Shao kahn, I would like to introduce Scorpion a former Shirai Ryu assassin now Spectre and the other former Lin Kuei turned wraith Noob Saibot!" both bowed as examined the two "Dead you say one looks like he is human just blind while the other looks like a blind man who could have fallen in a black tar show me how dead they are?"

Quan Chi pointed to Scorpion as he pulled his face off "Your emperor a mortal man could not do that and live! This man has escaped more times out of the neitherrealm than any demon the security they had him in full maximum but that could not hold him down for long!" Quan chi turned to Noob Saibot presented his shadow entity and watched both melt into black oil and regenerate whole "Noob Saibot was sentence life in the darkest of hells where only the image of it self taught the being curse in that existence his body cursed to show his true heart !"

Kahn loved them both "Good they will be a great opportunity to see fight Raiden's warriors!" Quan chi was appointed to watch over the tournament with the emperor as it was almost the time for a new challenge. Sakura knew she would have to act fast before Raiden warriors kill the last saurian and save her brother Ermac knowing the one she could run too (SMOKE).


End file.
